The Darklist
by Homerthe27
Summary: Raymona Reddington has been on the run from Huntsmen for over 40 years and is the most wanted woman in Remnant. However one day out of the blue she turns herself in saying she will only speak to Yang Xiao Long.
1. Homecoming

_We must never surrender to fear._

_For it is an invitation for one's mind to become knotted_

_and to descend into darkness forever _

* * *

**The Darklist**

The aftermath of the Fall of Beacon was hectic. The Grimm have been driven out from the main city. However, the CCT tower was still overrun, so much so that a good chunk of the Kingdom had to be cut off. The citizens tried theyʻre best to regain a sense of normal that they had lost all those months ago. It was a frantic time everyone had something on their minds, like love one's whereabouts, lack of homes for those who had to move, working to help ends meet, and of course if the Grimm were going to overrun them again. With all these thoughts of worrisome and paranoia, no one quite noticed the old woman in a fedora sitting on the bench across from the Huntsmen HQ in the city.

The old woman was dressed in a black trench coat and sporting a black fedora on the top of his head. By the look of things, she could be no older than 70 years old, and this night she had no choice but to reflect on her life and the decisions that brought her here. but she had made up her mind a long time ago she had no choice now. She gave a quick look at the CTT tower, the scene reminded her of something long ago, but she had no time to dwell on such things.

"It must feel good to be home again ma'am," her associate asked, setting down the suitcase next to her. The woman just sat there, dwelling on the meanings of those words, and the weight behind them.

"Yeah" she answered with a defeated sigh before she picked up a slightly more upbeat toon "Weʻll see" She giveʻs herself a small chuckle as grabs her cane and her bag and walked across the pavement toward the building, in the twilight. They were not a lot of people in his way as she got to the building, it was closing time many huntsmen were leaving for the time being and so were many of the bureaucrats, not all, but enough. Even still no one paid her any mind as she continued his way to the building.

It was the same when she walked through the front doors of Head-Quarters she made his way across the hall, passing flags of the four kingdoms as she went. She moved her way towards the center of the room and stopped at the security guard at the booth.

"Good evening" she greeted her "I have come to see Glynda Goodwitch" As she reached inside the pocket of his coat to show his identification

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked the lady.

"I do not," she told the woman as she passed her scroll. "Tell her its Raymona Reddington." No sooner did she took the Scroll she walked away from the booth and moved toward the center of the entry. She then precedes to lay his suitcase on top of the Vytal mural on the ground. Then continued to remove her jacket and place it on top of the briefcase. This action has started to attract the attention of some of the people in the building, curious about what she was doing, but no one gave the old bat much more of a thought. Finally, she took off his fedora and lay on top of the rest of his things. She started to the twilight sky that city lights were brought for a moment. She takes in a breath and takes in sight, one she has not seen in years. She knew what was coming and he was ready for it.

The scroll finished scanning a warning level popped up "Threat level: 9. Arrest on sight". The woman was stunned at sight, but quickly recovered and hit the alarm as fast as she could

Then alarms start blaring from every loudspeaker in the area, the building went into full lockdown and on queue, the man just put his hands to his head and kneeled on top of the symbol that was plastered on the ground. The door shut themselves and generated an iron barrier on top of them, along with its light shield to stop any escape. The innermost turrets were activated, and the walls sprang out and trained their guns on her. The guards who were guarding the entrance drew out their swords and were ready for a fight to the death if they needed one. Then, countless agents, huntsmen entered the lobby all have their guns trained on her. Prepared to shoot and kill, if she so much as moved a finger. Almost every weapon and every blade in the entire building was pointed at the lady.

It wasnʻt over the top, it was necessary. After all, the woman who had just walked in was Raymona Reddington. The most wanted woman in all of Remnant, and she had just turned herself in.

* * *

_Raymona "Red" Reddington was a former Huntsmen. She was the best of her generation and was quickly being groomed to be a professor at her home kingdom Atlas straight out of graduation. However over 40 years ago she disappeared off the face of the earth right before the new school year began. Then classified intel was leaked to several resistance groups and to anti kingdom faction all across the globe. These leaks were traced back to one person, Reddington. She was branded a traitor to humanity. She has since grown a global empire brokering deals for criminals all across Remnent._

_She has no loyalty to any kingdom and has no agenda of her own and her Huntsmen training has made her a dangerous threat to the Kingdoms._

_Thus earning her the nickname_

_"The Concierge of Crime"_

* * *

Glynda was almost on her way home before it happened. She got the call, and could not believe it the Concierge of Crime has turned herself in, after almost 40 years of being on the run. But she had to be sure. This is not the first time the woman had slipped in and out of Huntsmen custody, she had to make sure for herself. Glynda has been involved in the tactics and assaults for all Huntsmen in the kingdom of vale area even before she became headmistress. As soon as she heard where the woman was being kept me She made her way to the Blacksite in a remote part of the city.

"Professor Goodwitch?" one of the agents asked her as she arrived on the site, "Deghin Ressler, one of the Huntsmen assigned to her manhunt."

The two shook hands as Ressler leads the headmistress into the classified area. "How long has she been in the blacksite?" the councilmen asked the Huntsmen. "As soon as she was apprehended, little more than an hours ago."

"Can we confirm that it's her?"

"Fingerprints and DNA correspond with what we gathered over the years, and she even volunteered classified information on an operation in Vaccuo."

"What happened in Vaccuo?" asked the councilman.

"We tried to kill her, ma'am. It was an assassination mission that went wrong". Glynda nodded. Assassination missions are rare in the huntsmen field of work, they are often sent out and apprehend criminals and bandits but so rarely do. Huntsmen are keepers of the peace not assassins, so those missions are incredibly top secret. So the details of the mission go a long way to go toward her credibility. But Glynda still wanted to be sure.

She followed the Huntsmen as he went into the "condemned building" and then took an elevator down serval floors to the basement of the building, which has been reforged into a decked as well as monitors stretching across the walls of the building. All projecting their information to several big screens hanging on the wall and plastered on them was the face of the most wanted woman in remnant. "It's is her," the professor told herself, still not fully believing it.

There sat Raymona Reddington encased in a steel box on the other side of the compound. She was chained into a chair by her hands and legs surrounded by all trained guards pointing guns on her since she arrived. They had finally caught her, though not of their doing. The woman has been running from the law for over four decades and suddenly turns up on their doorstep? Something is not right about this.

"She came in with a suitcase brimmed with counterfeit ID patches for her scroll. Containing every alias that she has ever had, some of which we never heard of."

Glynda looked over the list of IDʻs patches. ʻWhy would she do this, what is her gameʻ

"Has she said anything?"

Ressler shooked his head. "She hasnʻt said a word since she got here. She just sits there, like a stone."

Glynda did not want to take any chances. Reddington is first and foremost a snake, and they will have to be on their best if they are going get the best of her. "Call up the lab, and have her fit with an Alpha CI tag." Ressler nodded, but before he could even take three steps towards the lab, Reddington spoke.

"Someone Evidently someone with authority to make decisions has arrived" She announced from her cage, "I think I can smell the scent of your perfume Ms. Goodwitch, it smells like hubris."

The words themselves echoʻed through the speakers of the site, giving off a sense of calm and authority causing some of the agents in the building to break off there concentration. "I want her up here " she gestured to a nearby agent, she nodded and brought up the video feed of Reddington. Both she and Ressler looked at the screen to see the woman who they have been hunting for years. Despite the position she is in, she showed no sign of worry or fear of the situation if anything she seemed to be watching them from inside the box.

"I bet you have many questions," She told them. "So let's start with the most important one, why Iʻm here. You remember the Dust hijacking, over lake Matsu 12 years ago? The disappearance of Vale representatives in the Dakkun Dessert the in the same year or the robbery of the Atlas Armory in Argus 3 years ago? You see these events as unrelated, but I can tell you one man is responsible for all three his name is Samék Zimoni. You want him, and I want him. So let say for the moment are interests are aligned."

As soon as she said his name, the huntsmen did a background check on the name she just gave. After a few seconds on the Huntsmen database, his information showed up. Samék Zimoni was a fox faunus born in Vaccuo and was educated in Vale, and was a known extremist with connections to the White Fang. However, there only one problem.

"Zimoni has been dead for six years he is a non-existent threat," Glynda told the lady, rubbing her face in hands annoyed at the woman's facade.

"Then a deadman just got off passenger ship Va-116 at the port Auxen," Reddington told her captors with a straight face.

Immediately the crew pulled the security footage from the docs and directly scanning every possible face that came into range of the cameraʻs. Each one aborded was matched against the deadman, and in a matter of seconds, they found a match and the alias that Zimoni came under, and then if there wasnʻt enough they also confirmed his fingerprints off a bottle of water that was disposed at the scene. Immediately both Glynda and Russler knew that Reddington has been right, Zimoni was alive.

Glynda raises her head from the monitor. The credibility of her claims has risen through the woman is clearly using the Huntsmen of Vale for her agenda if what she is telling them is correct. That on itself is unacceptable for many reasons. However, if this mad animal is out there, then he is a danger to all of the people in Vale. The fall of Beacon will not be repeated. The professor's pressed a button, and the Concierge's face was pulled up on the primary monitor, she was finally ready to hear her out.

"You have my attention," She told her through the screen.

"Were you wrong?" Asked the elderly woman, staring down the Huntsmen through the cameras in her prison

"I was wrong" She admitted.

"Yes, you were wrong. At least it's not the first time, familiar territory." the old lady told her hinting at her smugness as the words left her mouth. " Now I will give you Zimoni but first.."

"No buts" Huntsmen asserted. "You are one of the most wanted men on the face of the planet. You donʻt get to decide anything."

Reddington, however, is amused by her rebuttal. "Professor, you have greatly overestimated your authority." She told Glynda. Her words came out as a laugh though there was no humor in it. "I told you I would help catch Zimoni and I will. But at this point, there is one important rule."

She then stares straight into the camera, and her face that was so lax and outgoing a minute ago was replaced by something stern and demanding. Something that gave some of the veteran huntsmen a chill down their spine.

"I speak only with Yang Xiao Long."

That moment the entire room was silent for trying to comprehend the request. It wasnʻt until Ressler spoke that the tension was broken.

"Who the hell is Yang Xiao Long?"

* * *

"Anyway, I think I might call for the night" Her father.

"Are you sure?" Her father asked her, lowering her arms from her stance." I can go for a couple more rounds,"

It had only been a couple of days since she got her new arm. She did have a fun time breaking it in, but at the same time so did her father, the two have been training all day and she was exhausted. It has been a while since the last time she pushed herself like this, it was gratifying but also very, very sore. But honestly, she felt worse.

"I donʻt doubt it, but it's getting late we havenʻt had dinner yet and I have an appointment tomorrow mourning"

"Fine I will just train on my own then," She told her dad, then started to move to a nearby tree to practice against.

"No your down for the day too. I kind of donʻt want to put out a forest fire again." her dad told her

"It was one time"

"It was also an ecosystem"

Yang pouted, her father was being ridiculous she does not need to rest at the moment. She still has a long way to go, to get back to what she used to be.

"Also" her dad continued "I donʻt want you to strain yourself. I know it's painful but you have to take things slow. Doing too much at once will just burn you out. No pun intended"

"but ..."

"No buts! Come inside I think I have some leftover Meatloaf that we can have. Unless you are not in the mood for something else."

Yang crossed her arms and stared at her father. "I am in the mood for punching something".

Her father thought for a moment. "Okay how about instead of punching trees with your hands, you can punch food with your mouth" He teased, as he walked into his home hoping that his daughter would find it funny. She did not, "You are getting old, Dad. Your jokes are off" she told him as she made her way back to the house. Her dad had already put the meatloaf in the microwave.

"You should probably wash up beforehand" Her father suggested "You have been training all day, and you reek"

"Hey so did you, you were the one who was fighting me"

Her father looked at her and smiled. "I would if you actually got me to sweat"

"Oh hahaha," she mocked her father. She grabbed some clothes and headed into the shower.

As she got into the shower she lamented her situation. Sheʻs has improved since she has started training with dad, but not enough. The months of inactivity had made her aura soft, she doesn't even have the strength to activate her semblance. She needed to be ready in case she ever... had to. Yang suddenly had a surge of pain in where her hand once was. She grabbed the stub tightly, trying to ease the pain but it didn't. She just stood there grunting in her pain as she felt her arm light on fire. The phantom pains were not getting better, and while the robot did its best to numb the pain, it still didn't erase what had happened. Nothing can, After all this time Yang is still coming to terms with her new normal, she was still trying to make it her own but it was still really painful. She waited out the pain as the water dripped over her body. She then finished up her shower and got out.

After she dried off and got into her clothes she walked back down to the living room and see a pile of what looks like old scroll memory chips just sitting on the living room table. "Hey Dad, what is this?" She asked.

"Hmm," her father said poking his head "Oh I was going through the attic earlier today to clean it and I came across a box of old home movies" He told his daughter "these videos go back ages some even back to my time at Beacon, I think I have some of your girls on here too"

"Oh that's actually kinda cool" Yang stated closer to the small mountain of chips on top of the table. She picked some up and gave it a look. Tai vs Qrow Round 4 and Drunk Falling Strategy. Both seemed entertaining in more than one ways, her dad sure did keep a lot of videos when they were younger and no doubt that any one of these had some interesting stories.

"Do you have some of the stuff from when we went Strawberry picking for the first time?" She asked reflecting on the memory.

"Maybe," her dad told her "I am missing quite a bit of chip, I don't know why I didn't keep them all in one place"

"Well that okay, do you want to watch some of them after dinner," Yang asked curious to go down memory lane. Something to distract her from the pain in her arm. Her father cracked a smile, "No no we did plenty of stupid things back in the day, the Last thing I need is my daughter to get inspired." he joked. His smiled looking down at some of the chips "Actually even if I wanted to I can't these chips are too old to be viewed through Scrolls. I was actually planning on going into town tomorrow to have them converted so I can save them on the family drive"

Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Both Tai and Yang looked at each other. "Were you expecting company today dad?" She asked her father, as he got up looking at the door. "No both Port and Oobleck said that they were busy with Vale I don't know who could be..." he paused as when he open up the door he found a squad of Huntsmen and Huntresses outside the door.

"Umm hello" Tai-yang told the battalion of people outside of his house "I don't think I have enough meatloaf for all of you" A young blonde man walked up to Tai "You must be Taiyang? I am with Huntsmen Beuru in Vale"

"Yeah I think I met you once at the shop, you are running an inter-kingdom Taskforce or something correct? What do you want with me?" He asked. "With all due respect sure we are not here for you, we are actually here for your Daughter is she here?"

Tai looked back into his house and looks at Yang, the two share an equally confused look. "Is there a reason why every huntsman in the kingdom is looking for you Dragon?" Yang just shrugged. Yang popped her head outside facing the tall sharply faced man, in a suit. "What can I help you with," she told him.

"We are gonna need you to come with us" he told her

"I want to speak with my lawyer"

The huntsmen looked at his peers and then looked back at yang "We aren't arresting you"

"Oh ... then what do you want then," she asked

"I am afraid that's classified," he told her. "Its an urgent matter"

"I will grab my things," Her father told the man and started to move back inside. "That's alright sir, we only need your Daughter"

Tai got defensive, no one was going to take his daughter anywhere. What was going on? "You can't really expect me to stay behind when you bring my Daughter to gods knows where"

"She also reminds her dad that she has," she told her father. "Where will we be going"

"Back to the kingdom, we don't have a lot of time"

Yang has never traveled to the Kingdom so fast. She was flown into the kingdom in under an hour, a trip that would normally be 3 buts Reseller had said it was in an emergency. As soon as she landed she was taken straight to the Huntsman HQ in Vale. The old building stood in the shadow of the CCT. She came here on a field trip when she was going to school on Patch, she didn't really like it very much, had a weird smell to it. She never really wanted to work in such a place.

As soon as she stepped in the building she was lead into an office on the top floor. As she walked in it was decorated with plaques from different kingdoms and also degrees from the Huntsmen bored. But in front of her was a not some big wig but a familiar face. Her teacher from school Professor Goodwitch.

"Professor?" Her teacher turned and face her and she gave her a small smile. "Hello Yang, have a seat" she gestured her to sit in front of her on the chair. Yang was still confused, Glynda wasn't using her normal detention voice so Yang was a little taken back by that. Her teacher then sat down on the desk in front of them and just stared at her for a second, and then suddenly took a glance at her metallic arm which made Yang a little bit uncomfortable.

"You seem to be doing well," she told Yang "Almost back to fighting strength I suppose?"

"Yeah you can say that," Yang told her "Though I suppose you didn't fly me back out here at this time of night if you wanted to check up on me"

"No, this isn't a social call. Have you heard of a woman called Raymond Reddington?"

Yang thought about it for a second, the name did seem to be familiar but she could not place it. She shook her head at her teacher, who in return raised an eyebrow and looked over to Ressler who was standing behind Yang eyeing her.

"She is the Concierge of Crime right? I have heard of her. She abandoned her wife and kids for a life of crime and have been hiding from the Kingdoms for about what 60 years?" she asked

"40 more or less but yes, Reddington was once a Huntsmen for the kingdoms, until she betrayed them and became a fallen huntsman and a traitor to Remnant. And until tonight she was the one of the most wanted in the four kingdoms,"

"Till tonight?" Yang asked

"She turned herself in just a couple of hours ago" Said Glynda "just walked through the front doors without a single care in the world"

"Okay that's good but what does that have to do from dragging me away from my home?" she asked still wanting answers for this whole fiasco. "Don't get me wrong she sounds like bitch but I have no connection to the Reddington so why drag me over here."

Glynda and Ressler exchange a look almost like they two were confused by the whole thing which made Yang a little more anxious, causing her arm to tremble just a little.

"According to Reddington she turned herself in to help us in the assistance against another fugitive one that goes by the name Sámek Zimoni who we have reason to believe is to carry out a terrorist attack in Vale" Glynda explained almost as if the very words were stealing the energy out of her body. "unfortunately she refuses to give us any information on the man unless a certain demand is met"

"Okay, I will bite what does she want immunity a plea deal or something? From the many crime shows, Criminals tend to want something along those line" Yang told her teacher

"No, it's not that," Glynda told Yang. She took a deep breath in as if she was trying to calm herself down.

"She wants to talk to you"

Time slowed the moment the words left Glynda's mouth, Yang could not understand what she just said. Her? What did the most wanted woman on the planet want with her? How did she even know about her? What in the world is going on?

"Excuse me? What... why me?"

"We were hoping you would tell us," Ressler told Yang "Considering you seem to be center of things"

Yang bit her lip, holding back an insult against the other blonde huntsmen in the room. She knew exactly what he was talking about, her match during the Vytal Festival. Some had considered it to be the begging of the end of Vale. Clearly, some people thought she had something to do with the school's fall "You think I have something to do with this? Just because of my match"

"It wouldn't surprise me, Raymond has a way with Fallen Huntsmen," said Ressler

Glynda gave Ressler the death stare clearly not happy with his remark toward her student, "Timing of the events aside" She told her subordinate then gave Yang her full attention. "Are you willing to help us or not?"

"Of course, Lead the way," She told her immediately, she wasn't going to give up a chance to help and if Reddington thinks she is going to take advantage of Yang she had another thing coming. She doesn't know anything about Yang. Reddington has no idea what she has gotten herself into.

* * *

"What is this place?" Yang has driven away from Huntsmen HQ to a condemned building alongside Glynda and Ressler the second she agreed. As she got in she was taken to a secret elevator in the back of the building.

"The structure was built over 40 years ago to combat crimes in the inner city as well as unofficial combat situational location" Ressler answered

"Wait so it's a black site?" Yang asked now intreasured. She learned about the secret safe houses that are scattered across different kingdoms.

Ressler shrugged "We call it the post office but yeah."

When the elevator stopped a different world opened up around her. Instead of a crumbling old building was a room wall to wall with monitors and screens all having detailed about every corner of the kingdom. It was something out of a sci-fi movie. She would have admired it more but she was quickly moved to a different part of the building, probably to where Reddington was being kept.

She was right, she was lead into another room in the bunker, a mini control room with one window looking through it she saw an old woman chained to a chair in a metal cage. Then around her was half a dozen guards all have their arms drawn toward the criminal all waiting for an excuse to shoot.

"That's her?" Yang asked Cautiously. Glynda nodded confirming her suspicions.

This was the woman who hid from the kingdom for almost half a century. One look at her and Yang could tell that she was plotting something, not that it scared her or anything. She had her fair share of interacting with criminals she was not afraid of one old woman, but still, something about the lady seemed off to her.

"Hey, if you need anything just let me know," Her professor told her, putting her hand on Yang's shoulder. This freaked Yang out a little bit, she knew her teacher was trying to be comforting but it is weird seeing her act like this too Yang. She isn't used to it. She then slowly started making her way to the door, as soon as she stepped out alarms blared and the soldiers back off and the metal cage that was holding the criminal.

None of these faced the two of them. Both of them just stared at each other as Yang walked toward her. She then grabbed the single chair and sat in front. The two just stared at each other for a while till the old man gave her a warm smile.

"Yang Xiao Long, What a pleasure"

"I get that a lot," Yang told her joking.

This brought a chuckle from the woman like she was laughing at an inside joke "I don't doubt it. You always did have a magnetic personality. Barbers though, if I understand it, are an exception"

Yang shifted in her seat. 'She knows about my hair' she thought to herself. Though anyone at Juniors bar could have told her that so she could have done a little research "Tell me about Zimoni" trying to stay on task, not wanting this old hag any more time of the day. However, she ignored her question and just stared at Yang almost as if she was transfixed at her image.

"I watched your fights" She added ignoring her last statement. "You have quite the fighting spirit, as expected of course. Your father must be proud"

"Is that why you chose me?" she asked, with the ever so hint of a mock "Because I fight good?"

"How's your recovery been?" changing the subject, causing her to flinch a little bit. "Been spending time at home, with family? I haven't seen my family in years"

Yang opened her mouth to retort, but she thought better. There was an attack on the kingdom that is about to take place. She had to get that info out of her and save the day. Then she can come back and beat the hag up for wasting her time. Reddington seemingly took notice and took a deep sigh, disappointed.

"Within the hour Zimoni will kidnap the granddaughter of Atlas General Whiter, an Atlas representative. There will be a diversion of some kind, communications will be scrambled and the girl will be taken. If something is not done within the next couple of hours she will die and Zimoni will be gone. That is what I know"

"And why do you know this? How did Raymona Reddington learn about this plot."

"My dear I built my kingdom on information, it's my trade." she told her with a smile "Doesn't hurt that I am the one that I helped him bypass the Kingdom's security."

Yang took a second to take in all this info, 'that's it, she let everything go at the drop at the hat?' "And I should believe that the word a Fallen Huntsmen? You betrayed your kingdom. Why would you want to save it?"

Reddington began to laugh "I think Torchwick gave you a bad impression on us criminals" then her voice grew sober and lost is warmth "I am more of a farmer than a criminal." Then she stopped herself as if she were deep in thought then corrected her statement. "Though that doesn't mean that I am any less of a liar, in fact, Everything about me is a lie."

As she talked her warm smile slowly began to fade away into something cold and began speaking in a somewhat pleading voice. "But if anyone could give me another chance it's you. The two of us have overcome so much". Yang scoffs to herself. This woman survives on the blood of innocent people, what does she know of hardship

"I mean, look at you" She gestured to her in her cuffs "Abandoned by your criminal birthmother out of weakness and shame. And the women who you thought of as your mother died, leaving your practically suicidal father scared for life, thus leaving you to raise your little sister as a pseudo-mother. On top of the fact that your sister had run off to god knows where in some sense of truth and justice on her journey to Mistral"

Every word that she said was like a knife to her heart. Her body became cold, as she listened carefully to what she said. "How did...How do you know all that?"

"And here you are! About to go out and save the kingdom, to slay a dragon as we used to say it back in the day. I am going to rewrite your infamy, Yang. I am going to make you famous little dragon."

Yang violently stood up from her chair almost knocking it over. Her eyes glowing, she opened up her mouth to speak but no words came out. She had to control herself from shaking not out of fear, but anger.

How did she know these things? How could she? How did she even know about Ruby's journey? Sure some of the teachers might know about it but why did she? And that information some of it was new even to Yang. The thing about her father? Could it have been true? Was he really that far gone? And her description of Raven was different than the ones she has had before. Her mom has been called many things, but no one ever called her weak or shameful.

And no one, calls her little dragon, not since she was a kid.

She took in a deep breath and rained in her anger her eyes once again turned back to pearl. She glared at the old woman who was all but amused by her reaction and turned back to Glynda's room.

* * *

**AN: Alright, this has to be the third fic that I start but don't know if I will finish in my lifetime. Also first Blacklist and RWBY crossover on this website so woohoo for me I guess.**

**As with my other stories, I have an outline for the rest of the story vaguely mapped out in my head. But unlike the show in RL, I already know the reason that my Red has entered Yang's life.**

**So I will try to update this every now and then. I will try to make one chapter an entire episode. I figured that this would be a good start just have the first talking session. So chapters will be longer.**

**I will update this when I am able but till then I think I might go back to Code: RWBY after this then I will update Who is Zero, and maybe some other projects in between.**


	2. Zimoni (No41)

**Zimoni (No. 41)**

* * *

"What did you tell her!" Yang yelled, slamming the door behind, shaking the ceiling causing particles to fall from the ceiling.

Ressler and Glynda looked at each other, both confused by Yang's reaction. The two of them had barely spoken to Raymona at all, and she in return had been quiet for hours.

"What are you talking about," Glynda asked, trying to get clarification.

"How did she know those things, private things about my life, about my family?" she asked, her hand starting to shake however, Ressler interjected with questions of his own, "Why didn't your mother's criminal record didn't show up on our records?"

"Yang's parentage is hardly the concern at this point" Glynda, came between the two before he could continue further "We have to decide the credibility of her claims."

"Credibility? The information she gave seemed pretty credible to me." Yang told the professor

"You mean the part when she, was complicit in Zimoni getting into the kingdom" Ressler stated "I am not buying it"

"You think that we should risk a girl's life?" Yang yelled.

"No," Glynda clarified "Even if the source is unreliable, we really can't risk it."

"Headmistress with all due respect, I have been hunting this woman for over ten years I know how she thinks. This is a trap."

"I am not saying that it isn't. But the kingdom is unstable as it is." Glynda puts her hands and on the desk, the entirely of this entire situation was coming down on her. It was clear to Yang she was exhausted.

"Miss Xiao Long, what's your opinion?" Glynda looked at her former student.

"Me?" Yang asked confused

"We brought you here so we might as well hear what you say," Glynda told her.

All the eyes looked at Yang. Yang took the moment to think, no matter what options were thrown at her. In her mind, it always came back to the same answer.

"I don't like this, but what is the harm? Let's go save her." She relented

"Kingdom Security!" Ressler exclaimed"You don't know this woman as I do" His face now turning red.

"If that is true, then why is she here? Why did she call me?" Yang exasperated "Because if you know the answer then I would very much like to know"

Ressler said nothing, He really wanted too. Yang could see that he is very upset about this situation, but whether he believed her not Yang did not care. As huntsmen, they have work to do.

Ressler finally caved in. "I will grab the General, you can go secure the daughter before Zimoni can get to her"

"Nice for you to see reason," Yang brushed him off as she left the command "Excuse me"

She needed to get some air. She found a table to rest her arm on and took in the biggest breath she ever had in her life. Today was too much for her, on top of everything that has been happening then this bitch comes in and doubles her stress. This just wasn't right.

"You alright Miss Xiao Long" Yang heard behind her.

"Yes," She admitted, pulling herself up. "Iʻm fine professor"

"I am not your professor anymore," Glynda told her "Please call me Goodwitch"

"Yeah I am not going to do that" It was really weird socially interacting with her, just felt unnatural to Yang. This was the woman who would scold her coldly 3 times a week. And the one who graded her assignments. And beat them up in combat training.

"What do you know about her?" Yang asked, curious about the woman who suddenly came into her life.

"Reddington?" Glynda asked "Not much, she is apart of the 1st generations of Huntsmen graduated the Huntsmen academy at the age of 20, which is rare, especially for Atlas. She was formidable in multiple styles of hand to hand combat. Her prominent weapon at the time was..."

"What about her family?"

"Hmm"

"Raymonaʻs kids. What happened to them?" Yang persisted.

"Ah" Gylnad straitens her posture before giving Yang the info she wanted "Her fall had put a lot of scrutiny on them. Her husband died not too long after she initially disappeared, so her children were placed into witness protection. After that, we really donʻt know."

"You donʻt know?" she was surprised "What..."

"They changed identities and relocated several times. With there mother being a Fallen Huntress there was always the fear of them being attacked by other huntsmen or one of their mother's rivals. Their identities needed to remain hidden. They were kept off the radar, even by Huntsmen standards, and eventually, the pressured got to them and they went their separate ways."

"That's Awful. How could she do that to her own children?" Yang belated, this was horrible, she didn't know what she expected from the story but it didn't help her opinion of the woman.

"You canʻt get so powerful in life by not making sacrifices Yang. She just simply chose what she wanted to cut off, and decided to not be considerate about it."

"I know, you have reservations about all this if at any point you want to get out let me know"

"Okay," She took a breath, Her shaking arm started to steady. She was in control of this situation, only her. She turned to the giant screen above her. Reddington still sat there in her box as smug as she was when she arrived. Yang didnʻt know what plans she had for her, but she was the one in control here. She came because of her! She now has to do the part.

"Alright, let's get the girl. Where is she"

Glynda looked at her scroll for the information. "At dance class. I believe"

"So we are going to grab a little toddler in a tutu" Yang headed out the door.

"I wouldn't say that" Glynda chuckled to herself.

No shit she wasn't. Yang and Glynda both went down to pick up the rep's daughter. The two rode in on a squadron of police cars taking them straight to the upper district of the kingdom. This is where the high-end location was, the fancy designer stores, the expensive restaurants, and the more propitious startups. Otherwise known as the best place to find Weiss on a Saturday afternoon.

They made their way to the studio, it was a small little place, snugged between two other small buildings in the area. It wasn't that bigger than a hamburger place. It did look a bit snazzy from the outside, it was very lucratively decorated. Just by looking at it, Yang could tell that it would cost more than an arm and a leg, for lessons.

As Yang and Glynda entered the studio. Inside they a couple of dancers, and mirrors all performing routines by the mirror at the far end of the room.

A middle-aged woman greeted the two Huntsmen as they came in. "Can I help you?"

"We are here for Ms. Wither" Glynda pulled out her Scroll projecting her huntsmen license "We have an issue to discuss with her about her father."

"Rhea!" she quickly signaled to one of the girls in the back. Yang had no idea what to expect from her but ms. wither is by no means a little girl. She was no older than Yang. She apparently was just wrapping up her rehearsal as she was still in her ice blue dance dress, that complimented her bronze skin and still have her hair tied up in the back.

"What's going on?" She spoke to Yang when she went up to the two of them. "Did something happen to my father?"

"Oh no, umm we here for you" Yang shuddered "I mean, you need to come with us"

"Why?" She said suspiciously raising her eyebrow. "What's going on."

"Ma'am," Glynda said, stepping in, "We have to get you out of here. There is a threat to your life"

"What!" She exclaimed which was met with a shush from Glynda, as her remark had turned the heads in the studio.

"We are Huntresses we, will explain the situation to you on the way. Please come with us"

The reps daughter nodded, she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door with them. They quickly got in the car and headed off to one of the other blacksites in the kingdom. On the way there Yang did her best to explain the situation to her, as much as she was allowed to. The obvious parts about Reddington were kept under wraps for the time being, as it was still heavily classified.

"So this guy is mad at my dad and he wants to kidnap me?" she asked.

"That's the gist of the situation yes." Glynda and Yang were both sitting in the protection vehicle on both sides of the girl.

"Is he ex-white fang or something" As they passed by a view of the old CTT tower. With the Grimm still standing tall on top of it.

"Something like that, but now he has his own agenda and his own reason to go after your father."

"He ordered the death of other members of his extremist group. They were a small military target but caused quite the ruckus here and there. In fact, he was believed to have died in the attack until just a couple of hours ago when we caught wind of his scheme."

"My father" she mumbled as she continued to stare out the window. "What kind of coward goes after family members anyway? My father is a good man, and a great father and does his work because he loves it"

"Yeah, I get it" Yang grabbed her metal arm "My father is kind of the same."

"Are you from Atlas too?" Rhea asked.

"No, my dads a Huntsmen he's from Patch?"

"Patch? Never heard of it" she told her, That's not surprising. Patch is not known for much, outside of a few local festivals and old buildings. There wasn't much found there. If it wasn't for Signal's training school, people might not even know that it was on the world map.

"Its an island a couple of miles out of Vale," Yang replied. "It's one of the oldest settlements in the Kingdom. My dad is a Huntsmen based from there"

"Oh, I think I have read about it. It has a combat school there correct?"

"Yeah, my dad teaches there."

"Did he train you?"

"Reluctantly" She remembered her father's hesitance on teaching her or Ruby how to fight. It took years of convincing for him to let them hold a sword much less attend Signal "He was quite the helicopter parent but he came around when I got older"

"They don't let just any old Huntsmen teach at combat schools. He must be something special if he got to be able to get such an honorable job" She smiled

"My dad is great I won't lie about that. But he is just my dad. Nothing too special," She is told that only the best Huntsmen are recruited for teaching jobs. But Yang has seen him fight in the classroom and outside it. He was a good fighter, but not something amazing. He was just her dad "But he loves his job. Sometimes I feel like he wants to do more missions though"

"Why doesn't he?" She asked

"Well..." Yang paused. Not wanting him to end up like Summer would be the most obvious answer to Yang. If he were to die on a mission the Ruby and Yang would be left alone. "He had his family to look after."

Nothing more on that said. Rhea didn't seem to have come up with anything else to add to the conversation. She just leaned her head on the window still looking upon the mourning stars as they were already starting to fade. She gave out a little yawn, a small tear falling at her side when she did. It had quite a powerful effect, Yang had to fight off the edge to Yawn even though she has been up all night.

"So where are we going? Somewhere safe for the time being..." She was then immediately curt off as another car slammed into theirs. The Car flipped on the side, and what appeared to be sirens started going off. A second later Yang was lying on her side, and smoke was rising from the front seat.

"Professor?" She coughed out her question. Yang looked over and saw the professor lying over knocked unconscious. Rhea was still there, however, she was badly hurt there was bleeding from her head. "What's going on," she said, giving a loud cough.

Suddenly several loud gunshots were coming from outside the car. And some loud voices were being shouted too, yang could hear them but could not process what they were saying. All of a sudden the door side of the room suddenly disappeared leaving a square hole in the wall and two men stood their guns drawn. Yang activated her Arms guns, they were damaged but could still function. She positioned herself in front of the girl.

"You will leave her alone." She stated, blood steeping from her forehead. The two of them looked at each other, confused and one of them shoved the butt of their weapon in Yang's head. She was barely unfazed by it, and in return punched the guy in the head. She then stepped outside, slightly limping got in her stance. Two more men in dark body armor showed up around her. But Yang wasn't scared she got this.

_'You had this the last time to' _A sinister thought entered her mind

The random though cut through her aura, she didn't mean to deactivate it. But in that moment of hesitance, one of the men took out his weapon and fired a projectile at Yang, and turning the whole world white. She stumbled back trying to get her stability back. She couldn't make out anything that was happening. The ringing in her ear was loud, defining even.

By the time it faded away she was able to make 5 figures out. She blinked at realized that the guys grabbed Rhea and were about to getaway.

"Stop!" she exclaimed. Getting into stance, once more aiming her fist at the kidnappers.

The one holding Rhea pulled a knife to her throat. "We are leaving missy, Step any closer and the girl dies"

Yang stared them down doing the best to look intimidating, but her arm would not standstill. It kept shaking without control. This wasn't nervous or self-concern but Fear. Yang could not control her own Arm. She was surrounded, no matter what option she chose she would be overpowered, and she couldn't take them on. Not like this, if she could she might win, but the most likely scenario that would happen but Rhea would get hurt and there was a chance that there could be a repeat of...

"Okay," Yang said deactivating her gauntlets. She raised her arms over her head. Another guy who had a gun trained on her walked up to her and jabbed his gun into her gut knocking her to the ground.

"Good," They grabbed some lasso's and tied it around their armor. and attached it to the side of the road. Then one of them attached a rope to Rhea who was struggling very hard to let go.

"Be quiet!" One of them barked. He then attached the same rope around her. It seemed that they were going to escape via descending the bridge.

Sirens were blaring out, reinforcements were on their way here. But they wouldn't be there in time.

"I will come back for you," Yang said as she lied on the ground. "I will get you home Rhea!"

Rhea looked at Yang, and for a moment she seemed to calm down f. She simply nodded her head and then disappeared with the other men as the Huntsmen arrived.

* * *

"How could you have let this happen! You are the headmaster for gods sakes"

General Whither had made his way to the Huntsmen office and was furious at the fact that his daughter was kidnapped so easily. Professor Glynda did her best to try and calm him down, but he was angry at her as well. Yang could hear most of the conversation from outside Goodwitch's office, she just stood there playing the past 2 hours in her head.

"You are a headmaster! How could you let a couple of scoundrels get the better for you."

"They had the element of surprise on us I am ashamed to say. We have the best Huntsmen scouring the city right now trying to locate your daughter, we will find her in no time." She assured the general.

"If they are so good, why were they not the ones guarding the truck. Why was that blonde brat there? Whose idea was it to have her here anyway" He exclaimed.

"Ms. Xiao Long made a call sir" she affirmed, standing up to the general. "She had your daughter's life to consider."

"Yeah, good luck that did her" his temper showing greatly, "Again why is she here?! She is a student, and hardly a good one at that!"

Glynda clenched her fist. "She is interning since the school is closed for the time being she is helping us in return for school credit. "

"Why her? She practically brought the whole Colosseum down on everyone. If I had my way she would be arrested for such incompetence"

"Which you do not!" Glynda snapped "With all due respect sir, I would appreciate it if you would not speak of my students in such away. No matter the quality of there performance"

"Tell that to my daughter." The voice echo through the office floor.

Yang didn't want to hear this anymore. She knew it was the truth, she put her own fear in the way and got the girl kidnapped. She could have stayed, she could have fought harder but she was held back by her fear. _Why?_ Why was she like this? She was never like this before.

Her scroll began to Ring, startling Yang. She opened it up and saw that it was her dad. Yang almost forgot about the events that happened earlier in the day. Knowing her father he must be worried sick. She clicked her scroll, answering the call.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?"

"Yang!" She heard her dad at the other end of the Scroll "Oh, thank gods I have been trying to reach you for hours. What's going on?"

"Oh," Yang hesitated, should she tell her Dad about this Reddington, his connection to her. Then there was the whole classified thing. "Professor Glynda needed some help with something an assignment I was a good fit"

"I heard there was an accident in the freeway, where you involved," He asked frantically

"Yeah, I am fine" Yang started to move away from Glynda's office "I got a couple of scratches but I am good"

"Oh, gods!" Her dad's voice now strained "I am coming to get you right away! You should not be this close to action already!"

"Dad I am fine" she lied, "I can keep going"

"I am already on my to Vale," He told her, "I am going to get you and I am going to have strong words with Glynda about this, why were you needed for this anyway"

"Dad!" She exclaimed, but relented the power in the voice "I guess that's fair," she told him, "Actually Dad I have a question for you?"

"You have a question? Ok, shoot what is it?"

"What do you know about Raymona Reddington?" she asked her dad.

She expected him to go to some lectures about who she is and why she is bad. Some kind of play by play that Glynda had given her a couple of hours earlier, but her father just went quiet. Dead quiet. Yang could feel like the entire temperature of the call just changed.

"Dad?" Yang asked No response was heard, just the sound of background fuzz from the call.

"What about her?" he asked, his voice now seemed lower than normal. The hostility in his voice has disappeared and replaced with something else entirely

"Well, you have been a Huntsmen for a very long time. Surely you must have known something about her." Yang pried. Raymona knew about her, somehow. She thought her father must know something about it. He was a huntsman for years he must know something about her or ran even into her once or twice.

There was another pause in the call, Yang was sure that the call had dropped. Yang had to check if the scroll was still connected.

"I know of her. Though I can't say I knew her." He replied finally

"Would she know you?" Yang asked, trying to dodge any hint of her conversation with Raymona. But her father was acting funny, there is no doubt of that.

"What do you mean? She's the world's most wanted fugitive. The two of us don't run in the same social circles." Her father told her flatly. The joking aroma that he normally had was not found in any of the words he spoke.

"What has you so interested in her anyway. You were never interested in criminal higher-ups before. Did you finally started watching Remnant Most Wanted again"

"Oh, it's just something I saw when they brought me over. Don't mind much"

Her father let out a big sigh. "Okay, look. I am going to be checking in to a hotel here in Vale while you finish whatever it is your doing. We can talk more about your sudden interest in the criminally insane"

The line went dead. Yang's father didn't give her any of the answers that she needed. This whole ordeal was making Yang angry, she felt her eyes flicker red and back. But for now, she needs to focus on Rhea, the girl has been taken for some a reason, for some purpose and Yang needed to find out what. And if this day had taught her everything, there was one person responsible for all of it.

"They were ready for us?" Yang yelled when she entered the box room

"Who was?" Reddington asked innocently.

"Your team, your guys." Yang stopped at the edge of the box. Staring the elderly woman in the face. Annoyed at her smug grin.

"I donʻt have any guys. I donʻt think I need to remind you that I have been here this entire time" She gestured to her chains as the box became to open

"I donʻt know what your plan is but you better cough it up people are going to die" She yelled, "Tell me where the girl is!"

"Zimonni is a very private individual and likes to play things close to the chest. He never bothered to tell me how he was going to get the girl, only that it was gonna it done." The old women said calmly

A silence broke from the two of them. Yang waited for her to say any more details but she never did. Yang let out a grown of frustration.

"Unbelievable..." Yang passed in front of the prison. "This can't be happening"

"Does it still hurt?" Reddington asked changing the conversation "Your arm?" She pointed at it with both her hands chained together. The prison box began to unfold in front of the two of them. The old woman was still chained from her hands to the chair, but now she and Yang can have another face to face.

"That is none of your concern." Yang angrily told the criminal/

She let out another faux grandmotherly smile. "It's fair to say we are partners in this now. And considering that you were thrown in combat to early for my liking, I wanted to see if you are okay"

"I am not your partner, I am not some investment for your entertainment," said Yang

"Would you prefer the term equals? Or perhaps even teammates in this"

"We are not teammates." Yang blasted back at the woman

"We should be, considering how much we are alike" Reddington countered

"We are nothing alike!"

Reddington paused, staring Yang reading into her. She could tell that Reddington was looking for a weakness in Yang. Something that she could exploit to bring her to her side. But instead, the old woman began talking about something else.

"When I was young," Reddington told her, "My Uncle told me a story about a Ravage bear that tour through the countryside. The village folk hired the two very best hunters. They in return were rivals that hated each other for a long time, to the point where they would kill each other on sight. The first one comes in fights the bear kills it but breaks she back in the process can never fight again. she slowly gets his way to the tavern to heal and is greater by her long time rival. Everyone thought that the hunter would make fun of his now ex-competitor but that did not happen, instead, the two sat down at a table and enjoyed a meal together. And by some strange marvel, the two became lifelong friends. They became so close that the very memory of their intense rivalry was nothing more than an embarrassing blemish."

Yang raised up one eyebrow, not impressed.

"When the villagers asked how they became friends, the second hunter said that their newborn comradeship was born out of solidarity. As the bear's mother took the Hunters arm when he was a kid. The villagers then assumed that it was some sort of gratifying justice for the second hunter. He corrected them stating, that their solidarity was suffering the same injury and surviving. 'But the first hunter broke her back and you only lost a hand' a villager asked' 'They were not the same wound' Then the hunter just leans back in his chair and says, 'No, but the pain is the same. And that was the source of their friendship."

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything that is going on?" Yang told the criminal

"Its quite simple," She said to Yang, with a stern but soothing voice "Both of us know the truth."

"The truth?" Yang's voice once again began to raise, _'What does this woman know of truth?'_

"We both know that it's not the memory of pain that makes your arm shake, nor is it the loss of a limb that keeps you up at night"

"You donʻt know what you're talking about" Yang scoffed

"No, It's was your loss of control."

The Blacksite went silent, Nothing but the faint sound of droplets somewhere in the back of the building. That was the only thing Yang was able to hear. Those words left the lips of the criminal and went straight into her heart.

"come ... come again" she asked

"You are afraid, you are afraid of the same thing you've been afraid of your own life. That night you lost your arm, was just another setback in a whole lifetime of trial and error. Even with your great and blessed semblance, you are not strong enough to protect everyone."

"What are you getting at?" Her voice now a little shaken.

"I know you, little dragon, I know your illusion. The frustration, of no matter how good a person you try to be, the universe, the brothers, or whatever, It doesn't stop throwing hurdles at you. Your Arm, you mothering your sister, the death of the woman who raised you, the closest thing you had to a loving partner disappearing before your eyes." She paused herself, she had lost a bit of composure there. The criminal sat up and straighten herself up. "hardship comes naturally to the two of us. Doing our best to pick up any traces of happiness we can find"

"You donʻt know me, I donʻt want to be associated with a woman who willingly destroyed her own family."

Reddington sat there silently. She had no argument for Yang. Yang wanted to hear what excuse she will pull what kind of justification or lie that she told herself for years to make what her actions ok. But the old woman sat in her cage silently, and for the first time since she got here, she avoided eye contact with Yang.

"How about a trade?" Her voice now perked up, "I will lend you my help and, I will lend you my assistance in hunting Zimoni"

"I thought you didnʻt know anything?" Yang asked

The criminal smiled "I told you my extent, but you forget. Like the rest of you, I also have Huntsmen training with more than an extra decade on everyone in this building. With a dash of criminal experience."

"Ok, so what do you want in return? Your freedom? Some sort of prosecution deal?" Yang was sensing that we were about to see the real reason why she came here.

"Simple" The old woman lifted her arms and pointed at yang, and slowly moved her finger down to her arm. Not the mechanical one, but the one that was still intact "I want you to tell me about the scar on your elbow. The one you hide under your sleeve"

She quickly uncrossed her arms, feeling exposed. She never told anyone about that scar, not even Blake. Only Ruby, her dad, and Uncle Qrow know about because they were all there when she got it. "How did you...?"

"I have noticed how you stroke it, as well as how you hide it" She pointed vaguely at the edge of her sleeve. "It's not that hard to miss."

Yang took a deep breath."There was an incident when I was a kid." She sat down at the edge of the cage. She rolled up her sleeve on her arm revealing a red claw mark that ran up her arm. Over was intense red marks reminding her of the intense blizzard that burned her skin at the time "My sister and I went on a little adventure and we got hurt. We got attacked by Grimm, it was my fault. I was 8 years old at the time. We almost died."

"I am sorry you had to go through that. I don't know how I would have acted in your shoes", Reddington answered, softly. There was no ulterior motive in her speech, nor the normal fluff other people had told her to cheer her up. But Reddington sounded genuinely concerned and sad.

"If it wasn't for my Uncle. Honestly, I don't think we would be there by now."

"Still serving a Grimm attack at such a young age, is quite uncommon" She commended Yang, "I am impressed"

"To be honest I donʻt remember most if it" Yang rolled back up her sleeves. She was ashamed of that scar, she was ashamed of everything that had happened that night. She was so caught up on finding answers that Ruby almost died.

"What were you looking for then?" Raymona looked into her eyes, her bright purple eyes bored into her. Not one of concern or remorse or even pity, those eyes she has been used to in the past couple of months. But hers? Her eyes were filled with genuine curiosity like she would be worried by whatever answer Yang came up with was jarring.

For Yang the answer is simple. It always has been. "The truth"

"If you are looking for truth, you came to the wrong profession. Lies and deceptions are this world's currency, I should know" She gestured to herself

"But I will help you anyway. But I can't do my work from inside a cage"

Yang looked around at the armed guards and the prison that Raymona was in. Sure the prison was restraining, but the more Yang thought about it the more she wondered. Was all this necessary for one woman? She looked over at the box and saw that Professor Goodwitch was already back from her conference with the general. The two shared a look, and the professor silently nodded.

"Show me what you got," She told the woman.

The Concierge of Crime let out a small smile.

Reddington walked into the situation room, with her head held high and her hands in chains. No one thought it would be wise to let her roam around freely, she was a dangerous felon after all. She approaches the evidence that was presented on the scroll scene ahead. All they had, on Zimoni was laid out before them. What projected was Zimoni's emblem a flower, but its petals were like flames. A picture of Zimoni to establish his profile. A picture of serval people associated with him. His home village as well as a picture of Rhea.

"First things first," Reddington said as she walked up to the whiteboard. "Zimoni has never been affiliated with the white fang."

"What are you talking about" Ressler entered "The two sides met a bunch of times and were affiliated with each other. We have clear contact on several occasions"

"Yeah, I kinda have to agree with Mr suit and tye here," Yang told the criminal mastermind. "It certainly looks like they are affiliated"

"Just because they are both mad and Faunus they must be co-conspirators," Reddington sarcastically told the group with a little chuckle.

"The white fang is mainly comprised of members of the Khan tribe, and while it has become more of a movement and has slowly moved away from their tribal roots at its basis its teachings are still at its core. A core that Zimoni's people don't agree with, what's worse is that this meeting you have here has nothing to do with anything". She said annoyed at the small history lesson she just had to give. "Zimoni is apart of a different tribe and teachings altogether. He hasn't even been to Menagerie as far as I know"

Raymona then went back where she went off and began looking at the evidence the Huntsmen had gathered about Zimoni, most of the time she made we'd notices and sly comments about their networking skill. She looked at the photo of him and another faunus eating at some ramen shop, "I have no idea on what this is" she mumbled.

She continued to look through the papers and located the board. Looking through images of businessmen, other criminals. Yang even recognized a couple of people on the board but kept silent about it. In the end, she stopped at stared at two photo's and took them down and looked down.

"Here" She gestured at the photos both Glynda and Ressler glanced at it. "These guys look familiar. The Chemist and Gatekeeper. Expert in biological warfare and computing respectively. And lucky for you, both are here in Valet."

"Do you know where we can find them?" Yang asked.

The elderly woman nodded, "I have a friend who runs a series of safe houses within the kingdom. She will be able to tell you where they are."

Yang raised her eyebrow, "And let me guess you want something in return for the information?"

"It will benefit us both," The fallen Huntress told her, leading her on "I need Zimoni and my associates to think I am up and about. It will relax them and make it easier for them to make a mistake"

"You want to leave the Post Office?" Ressler argued "Not gonna happen. You are just going to escape when our backs are turned."

Reddington shook her head, "Nonsense, where would I run to? I am right where I want to be." She said with a charming smile. She then slowly turned to face professor Goodwitch and raised the cuffs and jingled them.

The young headmistress lead out a deep sigh, "Where do you want to stay?"

* * *

Immediately after Reddington was sent to a 5-star hotel of her choosing, everything started to fall into place. Reddington gave the information that the Huntsmen needed and they wasted no time hunting them down. They stormed the innkeeper's house and gotten all of their files. The group was then able to crackdown on other suspects that the innkeeper was hiding as well the ones they're after. The group was able to arrest the Chemist and was still looking for the Gatekeeper. Things were finally being able to settle down. A part of Yang wanted to go with them to get the bad guys but she didn't have the strength left. She thought she was ready to go back in the field, to go and find her sister but today on the bridge proved her wrong.

Yang just sat on the first-class couch while Reddington drank her complimentary bottle of wine.

"You look tired," She told Yang, after taking a nice sip. "I don't blame you. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Thanks but no" Yang had to see this through to the end. If not for Rhea's sake, but because of all the trouble that happened because of Reddington's sudden appearance. But the criminal mastermind wasn't having it.

"Despite what Ruby's comic book says defiance is not always a sign of strength." She gestured to one of the rooms she had in her suit. "Go, I will wake you if there is a development."

"I am good!" she asserted

There was it again Raymona using private information to get to her. Yang was not gonna let Raymona the satisfaction of whatever game she was playing. Though she will admit, whatever game she was playing she was good at it. Yang had no idea what this woman wants from her, does she think that this kind of deal would somehow to lessen the guilt of what she has done? It could be some sort of play to get out of the death penalty but that wouldn't explain everything she knew about her.

Yang shook her head. _'This entire thing is messed up.' _She thought to herself. All these questions of Why? Why? Why? was driving her insane.

_'What would Dad do in this situation'_

_'What would Mom do?'_

_'What would Summer do...'_

Just as those thoughts words, Ressler came rushing in. "The Gatekeeper is gone." He told Reddington, who was still trying to get Yang's attention. "Left mere minutes before we got there."

"How unfortunate," the fedora loving criminal told the angry huntsmen "Hopefully the chemist will be able to get the info we need."

"Yeah," Yang agreed in an angry tone "Hopefully"

"Well, we don't know if Zimoni has enacted his plan yet. Or even what it is?" Ressler told the two ladies "It could be happening now, and we don't have the slightest clue with what."

"Zimoni does not scare easily," Reddington told him "He doesn't want to make a mistake, even now when things are getting hot. Though I won't put it behind him to shift the timescale in some regard."

Yang sat there, with her arms now shivering. Something terrible is gonna happen to her home and she has no idea how she could be of any help.

"Yang my dear" Her thoughts were interrupted by Reddington's voice. "If you are not going to get some rest, I think some afresh of air would do you some good"

Yang broke out of her trance and grabbed her shaking arm. She looked up at Ressler, wondering if the man would through another hissy fit if she were to leave. "Don't go too far."

Yang nodded her head and walked back to the elevator in the suite.

She walked outside the building and did her very best to think of anything other than what has been happening. She needed to get her mind off this whole thing, her arms spasms have been getting worse all day. Perhaps if her teammates were here; Blake, Ruby, Weiss, heck she would even go for Jaune, they could help her take the load off. but none of them were here. It was harder then Yang could admit but she needed them.

_'Now there was one option left.'_ Maybe her father can make sense of this. Sure he might not have any satisfying answers but he would no doubt be able to give her some sort of fatherly figurely advice. Still, she needed to get some answers from him about earlier.

She quickly took out her scroll. She had one new message, from her dad. Yang reasoned that it must be the place he was staying. It wasn't that far from the hotel where she was at.

She found the small little motel, just a couple of blocks down from downtown. (Overall just a horrible place for a motel really). When she arrived by the _'Drive-by motel_' she pulled out her scroll. She walked around the building until she found the room, he texted her.

But something was wrong.

Room 122, that was the room that he sent her, was cracked ever so slightly.

Yang's father was a man of habit. For most of his life, he has been cautious, paranoid, and increasingly overprotective. He locked his windows and doors before Ruby ever learned how to ride a bike.

He would never leave his door open.

Yang armed her gauntlets and crouched beside the door. She was about to go straight in but then she heard talking from behind the door.

"You expect me to think your timing is a coincidence, tell me what you know" a stranger's voice entered her ear

"I don't know anything. Ahhhh"

"How did you know about the Chemist or the Gatekeeper? "

Yang peaked in the window of the house and immediately her hand began to quake. Her father was tied up and bleeding out on the chair. He had a black eye and several cuts and bruises over his face. Her father looked bothered but he was not panicking by his situation. The man, walking around him on the other hand, was scranny and walked with a limp. The man had at least a decade or more on her father and it showed. His body seemed to be lean and wasting, Claw poking was from his hands with as well as veins were bursting out at every part of his arm leading all the way to his bald head. She recognized him from the picture in the Post office, Zimoni.

"I just got here!" Her father spat, "I don't know what you are plan is."

"I don't believe in coincidence Dragon!" Zimoni snarled "Do you really think your efforts this mourning will slow me down?"

He raises his knife once more, and Yang instincts immediately started to act. With her guns activated, she smashed through the door catching the Faunus by surprize as she lands a solid blow to his face.

"Stay away from my father" She yelled.

Zimoni stands up, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Father?" He glints back at yang and his eyes rolled between her father and her. "You? Yes, you must be the one who tried to grab the bastard's seed."

"Where is she!?" She demanded, but Zimoni didn't seem to care.

"You... look familiar"

"I don't normally deal with the criminally insane" Yang barked back her fist raised in the air. This was wrong, she hit this man with full strength even made him bleed. But he still stood back up without even activating his aura. Despite his scrawny nature, the fox faunus was more resilient than he looked.

"Yang?" She heard her father whisper.

"Yang?" Zimoni repeated. "Yang Xiao Long?" The faunus turned to her father, now tied and losing consciousness. "Little dragon?"

"How do you know my name. Why do you know my name?"

"What an interesting development." He spoke, with an eeriness "Perhaps you can tell me what your father cannot?"

Yang bared her teeth, "I am not telling you anything. You are going to tell me where Rhea is!"

"Well, if I do that I lose any incentive to tell you about the antidote."

Something curled up in Yang's stomach. "What antidote?"

A wicked smile drew upon the faunus face. "For the poison in your father's body. From the one I had stored in my blade."

Yang faltered a bit, and her concentration broke. She quickly looked back at her father, who was now starting drift. "Yang don't..." he mumbled.

Zimoni wasted no time, as the second Yang looked away she was struck with a powerful green light and a strange figure quickly advanced on her. Yang braced herself but that didn't help the sudden impact of what fell like a glowing green wall. The next thing Yang knew she was outside back in the motel parking lot. Now another ringing was occupying Yang's head, she didn't like it the first time and the second was just as bad.

Zimoni stepped out and looked over Yang, who was struggling to get up.

"Now that I see you up close. I don't see what the big fuss is about." He said nonchalantly.

Slowly Yang got to her feet. There was some cracking, a rib might have cracked or her were legs started to give out. No matter what Yang stood up and faced her father's assailant.

"What's it going to be?" He smirked "Your father or your kingdom?" And with that, he fled across the street disappearing in the crowd of the growing onlookers. Yang started going after him but stopped herself. She looked back to her father's room.

Her dad was still there. Her mind flashed back, to the end of Beacon when she first came to to the hospital. Her father was there, more tired then she had ever seen him. She remembers the tears in his eyes when she finally woke up, he didn't sleep at all after Beacon fell, and from what she had gathered he didn't get a rest until Ruby woke up weeks later. Her father was far from perfect, like her he wore his heart on his sleeve and lived the consequences because of it.

Yang called the ambulance and ran back to her father's side. Grabbing whatever she needed to stop the bleeding. She did her best until she heard the helpful sirens come by.

* * *

**AN: Man turning a 42-minute show into a seven thousand worded script is hard. This was one of the hardest chapters I had to write I don't know why but it took so long to get out of my head. I am still trying to make Raymona like red so I took a shot at a red story and tinkering with Yang's back story to be similar to a certain person in the show. Not naming names but it rhymes with Scheeme.**

**Anyway, I don't know what I am going to do next. I am currently outlining all of my future projects so I don't know what story will be next. Code:RWBY 4 will be ready within the coming weeks so be ready for that. But other then that, I don't know what project will be next.**

**So till then, read something else.**


End file.
